Crowned
by ladymori
Summary: A collection of stories involving the royal Conte family.
1. Chapter 1

There is not enough love for these two characters, and definitely not enough for this pairing. I'm going to post Jon/Thayet drabbles here, and maybe some concerning the six Conte children.

**Good Decisions**

"Probation?" Thayet watched him carefully as he walked out of the dressing room, his tunic and hose replaced by a long woolen nightshirt.

Jon sighed, pulling back the thick bedcovers. He didn't look at her. "You agree with Alanna too, then?"

"I agree with no one, Jon, I'm just asking a question." She removed the pins that held up her hair, placing them down on the wooden night table.

"I needed Wyldon's support – the support of the conservatives." He slid between the blankets, darkly adding, "There will be trouble as it is. Even I can't prevent half of it."

"You use your head more than your heart," she chastised, smoothing out the wrinkles in her nightgown. "Was that really a fair decision?"

"Fair? Is it fair that my Champion refuses to come to court? That one of my oldest friends is now cursing my name? It's beyond my control and far from fair."

He rolled over, hunching his shoulders and putting his back to her. Thayet bit her lower lip, and blew out the candles.


	2. Chapter 2

&&&

They had discussed it years ago, throwaway conversations about their daughter's future. Jonathan mentions it first, _King Barnesh of Maren's son is about Kally's age_…. _We could always improve the relations between Tortall and Tusaine_…It's nothing serious, no definite plans, just musings and Thayet always nods, _did you know Kally wants to be a knight?_

When Carthak falls, the hopes of the empire lying on one Kaddar Illiniat, Jonathan knows the time has come. He spends the day in nearly endless meetings with his advisors, going over contracts and examining the proposal from all sides. His daughter should marry the new Emperor.

"No." He is shocked when he hears the word, loosed like an arrow from her lips. The force behind it renders him speechless for a time.

Finally, he can work his tongue again. "No?" No is not a valid response, not an option.

"No, Jonathan of Conté," she repeats, standing straight and chin held high. "Has is been so long since you have heard the word that you've forgotten what it means?"

"Thayet, this isn't a simple matter!" He is up from his chair, tiredness forgotten as he paces around the room. "I am not one of the children, I'm not asking for a sweet before bed. This is about our daughter."

"Yes, she is our _daughter_, not a pawn or a plaything for political gain. I do not want a marriage of state for her." Her eyes are blazing, but Jon can see pain, fear, and worry fighting beneath. "You have the mind of a king, but the heart of a father. Which will you choose to listen to?"

Jonathan knows that they need this. This alliance, this security with Carthak. That is enough for him to make his decision and he opens his mouth to tell her so.

Thin fingers tangle in his sleeve, a hand encircles his wrist. "Wait. Just wait a few years, until Kalasin is older…"

He makes the mistake of looking down into her distraught face.

"Let me have a few more years with her," Thayet whispers.

An emotion that Jonathan cannot control makes him nod. "We'll wait."

&&&


	3. Chapter 3

Written for tammydrabbles, prompt **Normal**

about Prince Jasson of Conté

&&&

Jasson wants to be a general- to lead Tortall's valiant army against the evil enemies. He wants to practice sword work until his arms ache, learn battle plans until his head is spinning. The little boys in the palace- sons of maids and cooks- run around the courtyard, shouting and holding mock fights. Jasson sees them from his nursery window. 

His fingers press against the glass windowpanes, as if he hopes that he can push hard enough and break through. He wants to be out there, not in here reading books and learning lessons that he cares nothing about. He wants to lead the stable boys in an assault against the apprentices. He wants to attempt to steal a royal horse, wants to play with real people instead of wooden dolls.

He wants to be normal.

&&&


End file.
